2014-02-16 - Secret Identities
Bright, fresh, and early in the morning Carrie had gotten up and prepared. She did her usual morning jog to get the blood flowing, had a wonderful breakfast thanks to Alfred, and then put on her disguises that she hadn't used in awhile. Then it's off to the gym (taking a rather round-about route to get there which led through the subway station) aaand finally she walks inside. The redhead from the night before was gone and instead replaced by a girl with multi-colored hair. Black seemed to be the base of it, but blue and purple were worked through into the messy ponytail she wore. A pair of thick rimmed glasses were on, and her green eyes were now brown thanks to the use of contacts. A little dazzle of blue glints from one nostril as one of those little dainty nose studs is worn as well. Her clothes were simple: Jeans, Sketchers, and a Gotham Rogues sweatshirt that had seen some wear. Ted is up already and dressed in ordinary clothing which oddly makes him seem even taller and wider than in costume. He nods to her and points to the heavy bag. He is engaged n talking with a young man, both seated at the coffee bar. The young guy is wearng a jogging suit and seems in excellent shape. Stretch is behind the bar but after a minute gets a cup of coffee and brings it around to Carrie. Stretch smiles, a little fanboy glint in his eyes and says, "Morning ma'am. The champ is interviewing instructors today. They's citizens. Can I get ya a scone or a water or anything?" Carrie nods at the gesture toward the punching bag walking over toward it only to pause tugging the sweat shirt off overhead. Beneath it she had an AC/DC t-shirt because who doesn't love AC/DC? The shirt is folded neatly and set aside only to turn back to the bag. When Stretch comes over with that coffee though she grins broadly and reaches out to accept it. "Thanks. This is really good coffee," she admits with a broad grin. "I'm fine on the food, but water'll be good." A sip is taken of the coffee as her eyes move over toward the group he was chatting with. "Anyone interesting so far?" Stretch shrugs. "I just got in. That guy from New York seems to have potential. Good resume. I hope he ain't a villain in disguise. I cain't believe the Champ is modernizing ... " Ted looks over the resume and then says, "You have EMT training listed, CPR license, that's good. Not that we expect people to get badly hurt around here ... heh. So tell me Tony, whydja leave New Yawk? What was wrong wit yer last job?" Ted gets that, I'm-looking-into-your-head stare he favored Carrie with last night. Carrie grins at Stretch while looking over to the man that was currently being interviewed. He was on the lean side, a bit tall, and had hair that anyone would die to have. Dark, thick, and styled into light upswept faux hawk that wasn't too over the top. A skintight black shirt is worn with a little gold emblem on the shoulder that looked like a man flexing--likely from some other gym or supplier. Jeans and a pair of leather boots are the finishing touches to his ensemble. At the question Tony smiles and gives a shake of his head. "Nothin' wrong with it, it was great. I left for personal reasons. Just had a bad breakup. We're a pretty close knit community over there, everyone knows everyone else, y'know? Just trying for a fresh start to get on with things." Wildcat looks down at the resume and waits a moment before commenting, "You have no idea how well I know it. Been through more than my share of break ups for sure. Where d'ya see yourself in five years?" Stretch just stands where he is near the heavy bag and Carrie. He cocks his head and keeps looking. "..." "That's a hard one," Tony admits with a small frown as he nods. "Not going to lie to you there. I knew exactly where I wanted to be a few months ago. Five years from now I thought I'd be settled down, married, maybe a kid if we were lucky enough to adopt. Things just..." Tony trails off and runs a hand back through his hair. "Right now most I've got to focus on is my career and getting on with things. Even with things at their worst training has always been a joy of mine. Maybe someday have my own gym, or maybe expand this one with another location. Future's as flexible as I am right now." Carrie sips her coffee again then glances aside to Stretch. Keeping her voice low she murmers, "Think he'll catch on?" Stretches leans over to Carrie (which is harder for him than most.) He whispers, "If you promise to keep yer mouth shut I'll give you free coffee and scones for a month. As fer him catching on ... sometimes a blind coon still manages to ketch a crawdad." Ted says, "Adopt ... oh excuse me. If you got man trouble it's none of my business. I doubt you want to hear about any I might have, not that I do. Well I appreciate the honesty of your answers. As for franchising, well I'll not rule it out. I like being part of a team. Well you passed the interview part. Let me see what you can do. Pick a pole." Stretch puts a hand on the bag to steady himself. "Your boss don't have anything to worry about in the detective business from the Champ. This ... is ... too much." "Deal," Carrie agrees as she leans up on tip toe to speak in hushed tones with Stretch. She very nearly loses it though at mention of man trouble. Instead she ducks her head down with a deep, deep breath drawn hiding her smile behind her coffee. Tony actually has the decency to blush at that with a quick laugh. "Sorry, man. Like I said a bad breakup." He grins easily and when Ted points to a pole he stands stretching his arms over his head. "Got any music? If you need I've got a good DJ set up to get some tunes in this place." He's already striding toward one of the poles. Rather than jump right onto it he grasps hold of it giving it a firm shake to test how well it was moored in. Looking up he examines it, then down as well, before deciding it was installed properly and is sturdy enough for what he's about to do. The hand holding the pole slides down and his other grasps above only to give a little upward jump as he puts himself into a rather impressive flag-pole position. Drawing his knees in closer he stretches one leg out to hook around the pole with his knee clamping tight. The other knee presses the kneecap against the pole and he's already swung his arms away sending him into a slow spiraling swing that slides him down along the length of the pole. Carrie just stares. Stretch stares as well. Ted gets to his feet and applauds. "I ... Holy Crap! Kid ... I'm kind of an old fashioned man's man kind of guy but ... that is great. I can't even match that myself. I don't have the flexibility anymore, not to mention the pole wouldn't survive. You are hired ... on the spot! You talk to Stretch and he'll fill out a W-2 for you. Do you need help getting a place to live because I know a few places a short walk away. I'm hanging onto you." Ted goes over to shake Tony's hand still rattling away, "You remind me of my longtime partner, Al. God I miss that guy. He could do stuff like that. We used to have a lot of fun together." Tony lands back on his feet after pulling out of the rather acrobatic postures. When Ted comes over shaking his hand like that he grins broadly, and even more relaxed than before when he mentions his partner, Al. "Always a shame to lose someone good," he admits knowingly only to crack another grin. "Staying in a hotel right now so that'd be great if you have any suggestions. Places here are cheaper than New York at least. Thanks for the opportunity, Ted. Promise I won't let you down," he gushes just a bit good natured himself now that the tension of the main interview was over. A look is sent over toward Stretch flashing the man a grin as well. "Sure thing. Just call me Tony," he adds back to Ted with a laugh. Carrie tips her head toward Stretch again adding, "So, think I can nab some lessons with him too? I'm not that good by far." Stretch nods and says, "Yeah. I think so. Tony may be kept a little busy after Ted finds out and has his first heart attack. Good thing he's an EMT." Ted goes walking over to Stretch and Carrie and leans over to whisper to Carrie, "Y'know ... keep an eye on that kid. There's something about him." "I think he may be a vigilante or a super." Carrie tries so very very hard not to laugh out loud. She promised Stretch she wouldn't tell. Very solemnly she gives a slow nod smiling at Ted. "Sure, Ted. Keeping my eye on him. So, practice?" She asks with a tip of her head toward the bag. "Where do we start?" Yes, yes, move the topic along to things that aren't going to make her laugh to death.